Candle In The Wind
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Something terrible has happened. Join those as they mourn their loss.


**A/N:** I don't have much to say about this one. It was just a plot bunny that was brought to me by someone very special to someone very special to me. They know who they are, and I hope the are happy with what they have brought me.

Disclaimer: KP and related; Disney - Candle in the Wind; Elton John

* * *

**Candle in the Wind**

_for Sam_

It was a somber day at the field outside of Middleton, which was soon to become a state park. The world had lost two heroes, two champions of justice and of truth. While on just a simple fetch mission, a trap had been sprung by Professor Dementor. As Team Possible was making their way out of his latest lair, one in the Austrian mountains, they set off an infrared alarm, which in turn brought down a wall of gunfire at the two heroes, who had just finished college and had their whole lives in front of them. Dementor breaking from the code sealed Kim and Ron's fate, as they never stood a chance.

Wade Load was sitting in the front row, next to Joss Possible. The two were holding hands as if they were fused at the fingertips while speaker after speaker came up to talk about their experiences with Team Possible. Mr. Paisley talked about how, without Kim and Ron, he would never have been able to escape from his safe which used to house his world famous Cuddle Buddy, FlaminGoat. Used to house, because the plush toy now laid in the hands of the forever quiet Kim Possible, along with her PandaRoo.

The head of Yamanouchi, Master Sensei, the was next to speak. He told about Ron's heroism in finding the Lotus Blade, which was being kept at Yamanouchi forever more. He recalled about how the winds had brought him word of Master Stoppable's victory over the demon known only as Monkey Fist. Sensei chanted a quick Bushido prayer and held high a black belt with a chain of blue monkeys around its center, symbolic of the highest rank a student of Yamanouchi can earn, as well as Ron's mastery of the mystical monkey power. With a quick bow to the gathered masses, he made his way over Ron's coffin and placed the belt from Ron's left shoulder to his right hip.

After Sensei's display of honor and respect, Sarah Van Gogh and Drew Lipski, known to the world as Dr. Drakken and Shego, came to the stage to recount the times that they had done battle. Shego talked about how the teens had a combo of warrior spirit and dumb luck, while Drakken sang the praises of Wade, who was instrumental to their victories. "Remember, friends," Drakken said, "to keep the unknown member of Team Possible in your hearts. Dr. Wade Load, you have always, and will always have, my undying respect."

After Dr. Drakken and Shego left, Rabbi Katz came to the front of the stage that had been set up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will please direct your attention to the left, where young Josh Mankey would like to say good-bye to Kimberly and Ronald."

As the crowd turned to face Josh, James Possible put his arm around his wife, who was quietly sobbing behind her black veil. Jim and Tim, the Tweebs, were trying their best to be strong, but they both had tears leaking from their eyes.

Josh leaned forward to the microphone set up on the piano that he was sitting in front of. "I'm sorry…I don't really have much to say. It's just so sudden to lose two of my closest friends. I'll always have the memories, but, right now, it's just to hard. I'm hoping that a modified version of the song 'Candle in the Wind' will be enough." And with that, Josh's fingers started to dance across the ivory keys of the baby grand. After a couple of measures, Josh leaned forward again and started to sing.

_Goodbye Middleton's heroes  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
You called out to our country  
And you whispered to those in pain  
Now you belong to heaven  
And the stars spell out your names_

_And it seems to me you lived your lives  
Like candles in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall you  
Along The Rockies greenest hills  
Your candles burned out long before  
Your legend never will_

Those in the audience started to wipe away the tears that were pooling in the corners of their eyes. Monique was in a full out sob on Felix's chest, while Ned and the crew of Bueno Nacho were all huddled together, trying to support each other.

_Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smiles  
This torch we'll always carry  
For our nation's golden kids  
And even though we try  
The truth brings us to tears  
All our words cannot express  
The joy you brought us through the years_

_And it seems to me you lived your lives  
Like candles in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall you  
Along The Rockies greenest hills  
Your candles burned out long before  
Your legend never will_

While Josh sang, as prearranged, the members of Global Justice's color guard, lead by Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Director, started marching forward. Hoisted high in the air was the flags of the United Nations, The United States, and Global Justice. They turned and stopped behind the two caskets. At that moment, the wind picked up ever so slightly, the breeze causing the flags to start waving in the wind, giving an honorable tribute to the fallen heroes.

_Goodbye Middleton's heroes  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed itself  
Where lives were torn apart  
Goodbye Middleton's heroes  
From a country lost without your soul  
Who'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you'll ever know_

_And it seems to me you lived your lives  
Like candles in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall you  
Along The Rockies greenest hills  
Your candles burned out long before  
Your legend never will_

After the song finished, Josh reached up and wiped away at his tears. Randall Stoppable got up from his chair and started clapping. Following her husband's example Rebeka stoppable also rose to her feet while clapping. Half a minute later, Josh was receiving a standing ovation, which Ron's parents coming towards him.

"Josh, you have honored my son and his wife's memory more than anyone else could. It would be impossible for me to thank you enough for what you have done here," Randall said, reaching out and placing a hand on Josh's shoulder. Young Hannah Stoppable, who was no more than five, and who had followed her parents up to Josh, hugged the young musician's leg.

As the gatherers started to bid their final wishes to Team Possible, jets, the Blue Angels, flew overhead. Tara Mankey's young son, Ron, looked up and pointed to the sky. "Momma, what are those pains doin'?"

Tara looked up as the jets flew off and smiled at her son, "Taking two brave souls to Heaven baby; taking two brave souls to Heaven…"


End file.
